Lords of Kung Fu: Children of Lords
by Lexus1712
Summary: A routine bandit break up has Tigress under a lot of stress when she finds something and is forced to make a big decision. On top of this a mysterious group decides to surface before the annual Dragon Warrior Rising festival.
1. The Finding

Ducking quickly, Master Tigress came up quickly and slammed her open palm into the chest of the bandit. She rolled out of the way then jumped up and onto the head of the bandit. The bandit cried out in fear and brought his staff up to hit her but she jumped off, leaving the bandit to hit himself in the head. As the bandit hit the ground she spun around and growled at the remaining three. She jumped up and landed on the flat side of a blade and kicked the owner in the face. She jumped and double kicked the person to her left away before twisting and flipping to the side. She landed in a four legged crouch and jumped forward, tackling the final bandit. A quick hit succession knocked him out and she jumped up, spinning as she did so and paused. The other two were gone. She sniffed then shrugged before walking over to the cart they had been running with. She looked through the stuff and paused as she came across a basket.

Looking left then right she opened it then moved back in shock. She shook her head then moved over to the basket and looked in. Smiling up at her was a young cub. The cub had snow white fur with black stripes and amber eyes. A tiger cub. She reached inside and pulled out the baby looking left then right. "H-Hello? Is anyone there? I found a child!" Tigress called out hoping the parents of the cub were around. The cub yawned before blinking owlishly. Tigress gulped then pulled the cub to her chest as a gust of wind hit them. She looked back as one of the bandits stood and growled. The bandit looked at the cub then smirked. "Well that's a surprise."

"Who's child is this?" Tigress snarled. The bandit smirked, his jagged hyena teeth yellow and showing, before saying, "Dead. Seems like they thought we would head into town and the child would be found." Tigress growled but calmed as the child whimpered. She glared at the bandit, who was now slowly edging away. The bandit ran off with his comrade on his back and Tigress frowned. She looked at the cub and gulped once again. A child. She couldn't care for a child! She looked around then set the cub in the basket and covered it before turning to walk off. She paused then looked back as the cub cried out. She gritted her teeth then moved to run but the cries grated on her nerves. She turned in irritation and marched back. The cub quieted and relaxed as Tigress stood over it.

She looked about then sighed and pulled the cub out. "I can't take you with me." She said to the cub, feeling a bit ridiculous for saying anything to the cub. The cub cooed loudly then reached forward and grabbed her nose. She sighed then pulled the cub close and looked around. Bitting her lip she sighed heavily once again and said, "I could take you to the orphanage...no...no I can't do that..." She mumbled. She took in a deep breath then looked at the basket and opened it. She paused when she found a note. She shifted the cub to one arm and pulled out the blood stained note.

_**Dear Whomever Finds My Baby**__**,**_

_** Please take care of her like your own. She is one special child. I regret not doing much to take her on as my own but I'm afraid if I try she will resent me. Take care of her, love her, train her. She is strong. She is powerful. She will make a wonderful person. **_

_**Love Yín shù.**_

Frowning at the unusual note she looked to the cub and looked around once again. No one was near them, nothing was really. Sighing she pulled the cub higher onto her chest then looked up. If she hurried now she could probably make it home in time for dinner. She looked at the cub then gritted her teeth. She was going to regret this.

* * *

The Jade Palace was quiet when she entered and she looked around before running from the door towards the barracks. Once inside, she looked around again then jumped into her room and shut the door. She let out a sigh of relief then sat down. She pulled out a blanket from her vest and looked at the cub. She gulped then looked into the basket at her side. "Okay Tigress think! You just took in a cub that you don't know if you can raise...great! Just great!" She gulped again then began to dig through the basket. She pulled out a bottle, a jar of food, and a silver blanket. Taking in a deep breath she looked to the cub and pulled it to her chest. She smiled as the cub sneezed. She rubbed the cub's nose then slowly got up and looked around. Taking in a deep breath she located the others with her hearing and grinned lightly. Everyone was in the kitchens. Time to take a trip.

* * *

Jumping from roof top to roof top she landed outside the small shop and looked about. "Pssst! Mr. Ping?"

"Who goes there? The shop is closed...but if you have a lot of money..." The small door opened and Tigress smiled tightly at the goose. The goose shook himself out of his stupor then smiled back. "Hello miss Tigress! What can I do for you?"

"Um, may I come in?"

"Sure, sure! Where are my manners?" He led her in then took a seat as she took one too. She looked around then focused on the goose.

"Mr. Ping? Can I ask you something?" Tigress began slowly. Mr. Ping nodded and she took in a deep breath before saying, "Do you know how to take care of a cub? A baby?" Mr. Ping stared at her blankly before frowning.

"Is it Po's and yours?" Tigress flushed then said, "No!" Mr. Ping frowned deeper then crossed his wings over his chest. "Oh so you cheated on him?" Tigress' face grew hotter as she snapped out, "I didn't cheat- I wasn't even his mate!" Mr. Ping stared at her then laughed before nodding.

"I know. I just wanted to mess with you." Tigress growled then pulled the cub from the inside of her vest and held it out towards him. Mr. Ping blinked hten smiled and said, "Are you sure it's not Po's? It's a tiger thats while and black." She gave him a deadpanned look but she laughed it off and took the cub.

He frowned and looked the cub over before holdng her upsides down then set her on the ground. The cub growled softly then looked at Tigress and cooed, holding up her arms. Tigress blinked then picked up the cub and pulled her close. Mr. Ping nodded and said, "Well I see some maternal instinct in you. Well I can't tell you how to raise her but I can help you with diapers, feeding, and clothes." She nodded and soon Mr. Ping began.

* * *

Jumping into the barracks she looked about then moved into her room. Sighing she laid down and rolled onto her side right as the door opened. "Tigress?" She faked slept until Crane disappeared and sighed in relief. She pulled the cub from her vest and laid her down gently. The cub purred softly then curled into her and Tigress grinned before falling into the land of dreams herself.

A wailing screech caused her to jerk awake and she looked around in fear before looking at the cub, who was screaming. She frantically searched through the basket before locating the bottle and lifting the baby she rocked her until her wails shifted into whimpers. She looked at the door nervously as lanterns were lit and Viper slithered out of her room. "Tigress?"

"Yes Viper?"

"Did you hear something? Like a child crying?" Tigress gulped then looked around before setting the whimpering baby down. She smiled at the baby nervously before covering the baby and getting up. she walked over to the door and looked into the hall and into Viper's tired face. She looked about then said, "Yes but I assumed it was Po." Viper snickered then hit her lightly with her tail.

"Hey, no ragging on Po." Tigress smirked then shrugged and said, "Let's get back to bed. We have early morning training tomorrow." Viper nodded then bid Tigress a good night before slithering back into her room. Tigress released a sigh of relief then rushed back to her bed and pulling out the cub. The baby sniffed and she smiled before grabbing the bottle and peering into the hall. She sighed then opened the door and leaving.

Soon she was seated in the kitchen next to a saucer of heating milk. She yawned lightly then looked to the cub, who was chewing on her tail. "I can't call you cub can I?" The cub paused and looked at her before grinning. Tigress grinned back then looked her over. "What can I call you?" She mumbled in thought. ooked around the kitchen she tried out different names until her eyes locked on a tiger lily from the spring Po had picked. The lily was dying but retained a beauty to it that captivated Tigress until the cub's whimper caused her to check on the milk. Finding the milk at a reasonable temperature she poured it into the bottle and tightened the top. She lifted up the cub and set her on her lap then began to feed her. "Tiger Lily, Hu baihe." She said before grinning. The perfect name.

After she burped the baby and changed her for good measure she walked to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She pulled Hu close and fell asleep.


	2. Tigress Can't Catch a Break

Tigress jolted awake and rolled over as the sun rose over her face. She rubbed her face twice then rushed out of her room and winced. She was the last one up. Viper looked at her nervously while the other's looked awed. Shifu raised an eyebrow and said, "Nice of you to join us." She winced then bowed.

"Sorry Master Shifu." He grunted then walked down the hall and wrinkled his nose as he moved past Tigress.

"Tigress?"

"Yes sir?"

"Go take a bath. You smell." She blinked in surprise then took a sniff of her vest and winced. Of course it would be the place where Hu had vomited after her burping. She bowed as the others walked past to head off to breakfast. As soon as she was sure she was alone, she rubbed her eyes and stood tall. She walked back into her room then blinked as Hu tore a blanket in half. She groaned silently then scooped up the little troublemaker and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear then made her way to the bathhouse and inside. She stripped then slipped into the bath and stripped the baby before pulling her in. With a soft sigh she began the hard task of cleaning her.

As soon as she was sure they were clean, she dried off then dressed and did the same to Hu. She rushed to her room and grabbed the baby's bottle then scooped up one of Hu's blankets. She took off for Mr. Ping's shop hoping the elderly goose would help her.

* * *

Jumping into the compound, she landed close to Shifu and watched as Po was tossed out of the arena. Shifu looked up then smiled lightly. "Glad to see you here. Do the course."

"Yes Master Shifu." She said before running forward. She jumped over a low swinging log then flattened herself in midair to avoid a flying blade. She landed on a patterned floor and frowned. She quickly began to study it and looked forward. She jumped towards a tiger patch and sighed silently in relief when nothing happened. She looked around and soon began to jump and flip onto each tiger inscription. As soon as she got to the other side, she ducked under a swinging log and spun to avoid a falling log. She frowned lightly then began to run.

She looked up in time to see three dummies in her path and growled. She punched one down then jumped onto the next one's head before using it as a launch pad. She jumped onto the third one and rolled forward. She tossed the dummy into two more before rolling and launching herself forward. She ran on all fours towards the end but before she could pass it, the ground shot up and she was forced to roll back. She rolled to the side as a stack of logs fell onto her former spot and sighed.

Quickly looking around, she smirked and began to climb up the wall. She dodged falling logs and blades but as soon as she reached the top she was forced to defend against Viper and Crane. As Viper moved forward to strike, Tigress grabbed her neck and tossed her easily into Crane. While Viper passed her, she grabbed her tail then spun her and wrapped her around Crane's midsection, trapping his wings. She kicked them off then ducked as Mantis flying jump kicked towards her head. She blocked Monkey's fist then tripped him and hand flipped back. She jumped over Mantis then kicked him into Monkey. She smirked lightly then grabbed Monkey's tail and tossed him off the wall.

She hissed in pain as Mantis struck her leg and caused it to go numb. She stumbled back then kicked out and launched him off the wall. She rubbed her leg then stood but stumbled when the wall shook. She looked back to see Po was on the wall cracking his knuckles. She smirked inwardly before spinning and running forward. She tackled him and they rolled back towards the edge. She began a rapid series of punches towards Po's head before jumping back. He rolled over to get up but misjudged the width of the platform and fell. She snickered silently then schooled her face into indifference before jumping off.

She landed easily then walked to Master Shifu and bowed to him before looking about. Po whined from his position on the ground before rolling over. "Aw man I was just about to start kicking butt!" Tigress raised an eyebrow but remained silent as Po picked himself up. She looked around bored before realizing Mr. Ping was in the doorway he motioned her over and she slipped away and outside. "Mr. Ping?"

"I can't watch her. She's getting into everything." He practically shoved Hu into her paws then left in a huff. She stared after him blank faced before hearing a soft whimper. She looked down and gulped as Hu looked up at her with wide, tear filled eyes. She looked around then pulled Hu close and hummed lightly.

"Hush little one, I'm not mad. I know what it's like." She said in a soft, rather soothing tone. She slowly wiped Hu's face off before smiling at her. Hu slowly smiled then giggled. Tigress smiled warmly then grimaced when she realized she needed to do something about Hu. She looked around then hiked Hu higher onto her chest and began to walk. She was so deep in thought when she came to the old Peach Tree of Wisdom, she almost crashed into it.

She looked up then took a seat and sighed softly. Hu giggled as leaves fell around them and on Tigress' head. Tigress smiled lightly at the childish giggles before looking up and at Oogway. She jumped and moved back in shock before staring at the spirit in awe.

"M-Master Oogway?" She stuttered out, pulling Hu closer by instinct. Oogway chuckled softly before reaching out and stroking Hu's face. Hu giggled and Tigress smiled lightly. Oogway chuckled once again before moving back.

"You've changed Tigress." She frowned and looked at him in concern but he shook his head. "It's not a bad thing. Actually it's a good thing. I've been watching everyone. I'm so proud of everyone. I don't have much time but I came to warn you. It was fate that you found little Hu. She will bring you happiness and will lead you to the people you seek most of all, some of which you never knew were looking. Reach out when others ask if you want help. Accept the help so you won't be swallowed with responsibility. Treat Hu with love and respect. She is special but you my dear hold more in your paws than you think. I must be on my way." Tigress frowned and opened her mouth but Oogway placed a finger to her lips. "I must go. Find someone to tell about her so she can have another parent or caretaker….I think Po would be the best person."

"Po?" She said her face scrunching up in disbelief and irritation. Oogway let out a laugh then looked past her and smiled wider.

"Ahhhhhhhh Po, Viper! Nice to see you!" Tigress spun around in shock then gulped as she focused on Viper and Po. Both looked past her at Oogway in shock and awe then looked to her. Po's mouth fell lower as he looked at Hu while Viper gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" Viper cried slithering forward and up Tigress' leg to see the baby. Hu cooed as Viper looked her over then giggled as Viper made a funny face. "Where did you come from sweetie?" Viper said gently to the baby knowing the little thing couldn't answer her. Oogway smiled then turned but Tigress said, "Wait!" He looked back and she frowned.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Now Tigress you know the answer as well as I do." Tigress opened her mouth but he held up a hand.

"When the time is right all of you will gain a new ability and be forced to leave the Valley of Peace, but do not fret you will return before the Dragon Warrior Rising Festival." Tigress stared at him in shock then moved back as he was covered in leaves and disappeared with the wind. She frowned before turning her head and grimacing at the look Viper gave her.

"Fess up Tigress. Where'd you get the kid?"

* * *

"…and that's how I found her." Tigress finished as she followed Hu around. Viper and Po watched in awe as the usual stoic Tigress smiled warmly and lifted the child. "Okay sweetie you've had your fun." Tigress cooed before pulling Hu close and rocking her. Po whistled softly then looked around. After seeing Oogway disappear they had returned to the compound and taken shelter in the barracks. Tigress laid Hu down and covered her before sitting and sighing softly.

"So what do we do?" Po asked as he watched Hu squirm. Viper chuckled as Hu rolled out of the bed and Tigress scooped her up. Tigress grimaced at the question then looked up.

"Well we can't tell Master Shifu, he'll tell me to get rid of her and frankly I've become attached. We can't hide her from the others…I don't know what to do." Tigress finished lamely. Viper hummed lightly then watched as Hu cooed to Po. Po smiled and took the baby and held her over his head making faces. Tigress ignored the scene and looked outside. The sun was already high in the sky. "Po?"

"Yeah?" He said looking from Hu to Tigress. Tigress sighed and looked at him before smiling gently.

"Put Hu down for a nap and stay with her while Viper and I go get the others….I need all the help I can get."

* * *

Silence had spread through the barracks and in the dead of night a shadowy figure jumped from the gate towards the barracks. Slowly the figure walked into the barracks and slipped down the hall. The figure opened the first door and looked in; grinning under the mask it wore. Lying on her bed was Tigress, deep in sleep. The figure slowly moved forward and pulled out a blood red dagger, bringing the weapon over its head. The figure lunged forward but was kicked back as Tigress snapped awake.

She rolled to the side then spun and lunged for the assassin, snarling as she did so. The assassin cried out in pain as she slammed into its chest then growled. They fought for the weapon but a sucker punch sent Tigress reeling and she was kicked off. The commotion caused all of the others to awaken and rush out of their rooms. Tigress kicked the assassin back as he lunged forward and Monkey grabbed the assassin's tail. They all pulled back and the assassin slammed into a wall, falling limp for a split second. Tigress rolled to her feet then hissed in pain when the assassin flicked the knife into her leg.

She pulled it out then tossed it to the side, glaring at the assassin. Crane pulled off the mask and Viper gasped. "Kimono Dragon." Was all she said in awe, the dragon struggling violently.

"Who are you?" Tigress snapped out. The dragon grinned darkly before looking at them all.

"Child of Fire, Wood, Water, Metal and Earth shall unite to destroy an evil. An evil so powerful only once has it been defeated but not destroyed. Son of Yin and Son of Yang will led the elements of five through a journey so great it will change all of their lives. Child of Fire will be reunited with those who have disappeared. I must stop the prophecy. I must help Lord Lóng huǒ return!" The dragon tore himself from Monkey's grip and backhanded Tigress in the face.

As she fell, she barely had time to brace herself for the next hit. She was lucky she did for right after she hit the ground a knife was stabbed into her shoulder. She hissed in pain then rolled over and kicked up. The dragon stumbled back then fell as Shifu paralyzed him. "Tigress!" He yelled rushing to her side. She growled lowly then winced as Shifu pulled the dagger from her shoulder, it was an exact replica of the first knife that almost killed her. "Po, Monkey. Take that assassin to the grand hall. Crane, Viper go and treat Tigress' wounds. Where is Mantis?"

"Right here!" A voice called out. They looked to see Mantis was covered in the thin white goop and all of them winced.

"What in heaven's name are you covered in?" Shifu said holding his nose. Mantis laughed uneasily and Tigress decided to save him.

"Ugh….I'm starting not to feel well Master Shifu." Shifu shot a look at the others and they rushed to get his orders carried out. Wincing herself, Tigress watched and wondered what a child of fire was.

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks for reviewing guys! Love hearing from you. If anyone could suggest a beta reader that'd be lovely! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update once a day. If not then Monday, Wensday, and Friday I'll update. If anyone wants to suggest an OC to add I'd love to add one from them. **


	3. Setting the Stage

Tigress opened her eyes tiredly when a paw crashed into her face. Hu squealed then rubbed against her face and Tigress chuckled tiredly. Slowly sitting up Tigress winced and grabbed her shoulder before looking about. Po, Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis slept in different corners and Hu was jumping about. Tigress rubbed her head then looked to the window to see it was morning. She sighed softly then slowly rolled out of bed and winced again. Hu grabbed her pants leg and attempted to climb up causing Tigress to chuckle. "Silly cub." She cooed, stooping down to scoop up Hu. She pulled the baby close then walked to the window trying to think. Who could she get to cubsit Hu?

After coming up with nothing she turned to see Po and Viper were waking up up. She set Hu down and the cub toddled over to them and pounced on Po. Po squealed in shock and Tigress snickered softly before walking over and lifting up Hu. Viper awoke and chuckled lightly before stretching. "We need a cubsitter." Viper said before slithering up Tigress' leg and kissing the cub's head. Hu squealed in excitement and Tigress sighed softly before sniffing the baby. Making a disgusted face she looked around before saying, "Not it." She tossed Hu to Po who let out a wheew and rolled to his feet.

"Time to change you." He said to Hu before walking off. Tigress sat heavily and Viper slithered out in front of her.

"How are you feeling Tigress?"

"Honestly I'm more tired than the Shen thing." Tigress said, rubbing her face. Viper looked at her concerned and Tigress smiled tiredly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm starting to enjoy Hu and her antics but its hard hiding her." Viper nodded then stretched out again before looking concerned.

"What about what that dragon said...do you think it has to do with Hu?" Tigress frowned then nodded before shaking her head.

"If it was about Hu he would have gone to Mantis' room. It was about me but if I'm a child of fire or something then what does that make Hu?" Tigress said. Viper looked a bit confused and Tigress began to pace. "Master Oogway said..."

"Said what?" Tigress and Viper jumped as Po entered the room with a cleaned Hu and set her on Monkey's chest. Monkey snorted girlishly before rolling over and hugging Hu tightly. Tigress ran her paw over her head then sighed before telling them what Oogway had said before disappearing. Soon the others were up and they all sat around deep in thought.

"Students?" They jumped then looked to Hu, who was sleeping, back to the door Shifu was walking through. Monkey snatched up the baby then stumbled about trying to find somewhere to dump her but the motions caused Hu to wake up and begin screaming. They stared at her horrified and Monkey tossed her to Tigress. Shifu walked in and paused before blinking in shock. "I-Is that a baby?"

"It's Po's and Tigress' they didn't want you to know because they didn't want you disappointed in them!" Crane squawked out before Tigress slammed her fist into his head. She growled which caused Hu to calm and giggle quietly. Shifu blinked before shooting a glare around the room.

"I know Tigress is not that stupid. I want the truth and I want it now!"

* * *

Tigress opened her eyes and let out a calm breath, sucking it in when her chest burned. She looked around and watched as Shifu kicked Po in the stomach and he flew back. She gritted her teeth and braced herself as Po bounced then fell on her. She groaned silently then opened her eyes to see Shifu was walking towards them with Hu. He glared down at her then said, "That is punishment for hiding things. Now, I have something to tell you all so gather round."

They all crawled over and he took a seat before Hu bounced over to Tigress and laid on her lap. Tigress restrained a cry of pain and looked to Shifu, who was grinning slightly. He wiped the look off his face then closed his eyes. "It began years ago...before everyone...when the world was young."

* * *

_**Once upon a time in China, the world was created by Yin and Yang. Yin was a dragon larger than life while Yang was a panda just as big. Back then Yin and Yang controlled the sun and the moon. Yin the moon and Yang the sun. Both Yin and Yang held happiness and love for all in their kingdom. One day Yang decided his "brother" needed friends so he created the Lords. The Lords controlled the elements. Lord Mu laohu huo, was a gorilla sized tigress who controlled fire, Lord Shui kui she, was a beautiful viper who controlled water, Lord Diqiu houzi, was a huge monkey who controlled the mountains and sometimes the earth itself, Lord Mu tanglang, was a small mantis able to control wood, and finally Lord J**__**i**__**nsh**__**u**__** q**__**i**__**zhongj**__**i, was a huge crane who controlled metal and all inventions. **_

_**Excited to have friends, Yang introduced his brother to his creations and Yin was ecstatic. For a long time the Lords and Yin and Yang lived in harmony. As time passed the Lords began to drabble in other styles of fighting, creating and erasing, building only to destroy. Lord Mu Lao created a destructive form of Tigress' fighting style that was later modified to be safer to teach, Lord Shui created a dance of water like ribbons much like Viper's fighting but more or less faster, Lord Diqiu was a trickster at heart and created a taunting style that made the enemy their own enemy, Lord Mu Tang used his claws to disable and kill in a terrible succession while Lord Jinshu tinkered away, creating a style that has been forgotten by all.**_

_**While the Lords entertained themselves with their own activities Yin and Yang toiled away creating different beings. Yin grew to resent Yang's creations. Yin's own creations were made in darkness but held good while Yang created his beings in light but gave them hard lives to make them humble. One day Yin snapped and attacked Yang, killing him. The Lord's witness the attack and took him on, hoping to avenge their creator but they were defeated easily. Yin now called Lord Long huo destroyed all of the Lords but they swore they would return. **_

_**Centuries passed before the Lords returned. By now they were stronger and had managed to resurrect Yang. Together the Lords used the Wǔdǎo de ài hé róngyù or the Dance of Love and Honor to seal Lord Long huo away. Sadly they could not destroy him for Yang could not muster enough hatred to destroy the dragon he once called brother. Before he disappeared Lord Long huo spoke of a prophecy of the children of the Lords destroying him so he destroyed them unaware that they could be reincarnated**__**.**_

* * *

All of them stared at him in shock and awe before Tigress said, "You think we're the children of the reincarnated Lords?" Shifu nodded then looked to Po.

"I also think Po is the son of Yang. Unfortunately I don't know who is the son of Yin." They all grew silent and finally Shifu stood. "We begin our journey to the Valley of Lords tomorrow morning. You may bring the child Tigress but she is your responsibility." Without waiting for them to talk Shifu walked out, leaving them to their thoughts. Viper groaned then glared to the roof.

"This is happening a little fast don't you think?" She said before Mantis landed on her back and began to massage it. Tigress frowned and nodded along with Crane before setting Hu down and standing.

"Plus I want to know what Hu has to do with all of this." Tigress added while the others nodded. Monkey cracked his back then looked to the others and sighing.

"I say we get packed and wait, we don't have much of a lead so we might as well follow Shifu's orders. He is our Master after all." They nodded reluctantly and followed Monkey out of the training compound.

* * *

Tigress was deep in sleep when she felt something hit her face. She frowned and opened her eyes to see Mantis. To keep from yelling out in shock her eye twitched and she glared at him. "Yes?" She said sitting up slowly so she didn't jostle Hu. Mantis looked about before nodding to the window. She frowned but got up and placed Hu in a child sling Viper managed to get before grabbing her pack.

Jumping to the window then out they landed easily and walked to the gate. Po, Monkey and Crane were talking while Viper caused a ribbon to dance. Shifu meditated on his staff but jumped off when they came to the group. "Let us begin. We must head past the Valley of Peace, past Chorh-Gom Prison, farther north than anyone has ever traveled. There is a mountain that towers past the clouds and a valley on the top where the Lords used to live." They nodded and as they moved to leave Po paused.

"Master Shifu?"

"Yes Po?"

"What about the Dragon Warrior Rising Festival? What if we don't make it in time?" Shifu grinned lightly before turning away.

"Don't worry panda. We will. Trust in me." With that Shifu took off leaving the others nothing else but to follow him.

* * *

"Deep in the shadows, in the warriors den,

Five Lord's await the return of their Children.

Fire, Wood, Water, Metal, and Earth,

Prophesied as the warriors from birth.

Son of Yang and Son of Yin,

Protect your subjects and lead them from Sin.

Rise of Lord Long huo is coming soon,

The day of end is Dragon Rising Festival, high noon." An elderly goat woman said softly while several back clad figure's circled her. The woman's eyes, which had been glowing white, turned to their normal shade of blue before she looked to the heavens. She closed her eyes then they snapped open as her throat was grabbed.

"Where are they?" The woman winced before looking Far East. The figure followed her eyes before grinning darkly. "For your sake I hope you're telling me the truth." The figures disappeared from the room and she looked out to the north.

"Be safe warriors."


	4. In the Shade

Po whined as they hiked through the bamboo forest. "Guys?" He asked from the very back, causing them to pause and look at him.

"Yes?" Viper said from up front. Po wheezed out then collapsed onto his butt and laid back.

"Can we take a break?" The other rolled their eyes before looking to Shifu. Shifu nodded lightly and the rest took a seat and began to relax. Tigress was bouncing Hu when she felt something hit her head. She looked up then frowned when she found nothing. She looked around slowly then stood and jumped up. As soon as she jumped, she hit something and tumbled to the ground. She landed easily then growled as the young lepord landed and grinned.

"Hello Master Tigress." Tigress paused then growled lowly.

"Hello Song." She said stiffly before standing and pulling Hu closer, who was frightened. Song paused before looking to a shocked Po and back to Tigress. She suddenly smiled slyly and stalked around Tigress.

"So you and Po?" She questioned. Tigress flushed then growled and rolled her eyes.

"No I found her. Plus I don't even like him like that." Tigress snapped, missing the hurt look that came over Po's face. Song blinked then grinned and shrugged.

"Okay."

"Hey Song!" Po said cheerfully. Song grinned then walked over and patted him on the back before giggling.

"Hey Po. How are you?" As they began to talk, female lepords began to come out of the forest and set up camp while the Furious Five, Shifu and Po stared. Song chuckled at their shocked expressioned before motioning for them to sit. "I need to have a word with you all." They looked to her then took a seat and she sighed softly before looking up. The other females looked to their leader and a younger one walked over.

"Lady Song?"

"Hm?"

"Shall I tell it? You seem tired." Song smiled weakly then nodded and waved the younger lepord an affirmative. The young lepord cleared her throat then sighed before looking to them.

"As you all know we of the Lady's in the Shade are trying to turn our lives around and act as a traveling performer's of sorts. We've been met with mixed results but most are possitive. Unfortunately we've hit a snag in our plan to intergrate into normal society. The Felines of Fame. They, like our former group objective, are thieves." The young lepord frowned lightly before looking off. Po frowned then looked around.

"What have they done to you?" Po asked. Song growled then stood and glared off into space, suspisiously over Tigress' head.

"They hate us because we make people wary of felines." A voice piped up. Everyone jumped up and the lepords at the new comer in hatred. The newcomer was a snow white tigress with an orange tail. She walked over then grinned lightly before taking a seat. "Nice to see you too Song." She said as the other female growled in rage.

"What are you doing here, Huangjin?" Song snarled. Huangjin rolled her eyes before waving her hand.

"No need to be so mean." Huangjin said before getting up. Tigress watched Huangjin warily then paused as a sharp pain raked through her head. She grabbed the right side of her head then grimaced in pain before sitting. Po looked at Tigress, first in shock then in concern.

"Tigress?" Everyone paused and looked to her as she blanked out.

* * *

_**The small tigress giggled happily as her mother danced and shot the crowd a smile. Her father mirrored her mother's moves and her older brothers moved silently through the crowd, snatching purses and coins. The tigress sneezed and her caretaker, an elderly lioness chuckled. "What are we going to do with you **__**Yin Y**__**i**__**nghu**__**a?" Yin giggled then paws at the elderly lioness' chin before turning back at a yell. Her brother had been caught. The young tiger yelled in fear as a rhino gripped his arm and lifted him high into the air. Yin was set down and she looked up to see her caretaker was moving through the crowd. Looking back, Yin was scooped up by her father, who was growling. She looked forward and watched as the lioness took care of the rhino and rushed over. "Run! The guards are coming!"**_

* * *

Blinking rapidly Tigress found herself on her back, a headache forming from the screams of Hu. She sat up quickly then grabbed her head before looking around. Hu screamed in Po's arms while Song and Huangjin looked down at her. "Lay back. You collapsed."

"Ugh...I'm fine." She grumbled before slowly getting up and taking Hu. Hu instantly began to calm and cuddled into her neck. Tigress took a seat on a rock and Song handed her a bowl with water in it. Tigress gratefully took a sip then rubbed her head, which was aching.

* * *

_**"Mama?"**_

_**"Yes **__**Ji**__**a**__**nru**__**i?"**_

_**"Do we really have to leave Yin in the Valley of Peace? I thought we were a family?"**_

_**"We are sweetie...we...we just can't risk her being hurt." Yin sniffled as her mother and father looked down at her. She was lifted up and her mother kissed her brother's forehead before they took off. It was beginning to rain, Yin shivered and cuddled close to her mother. Her mother let out a chocked sob as they came to an orphanage and set her down. They looked at her then walked away.**_

* * *

Tigress blinked out of her stupor then gulped as nausea caused her vision to blur. She shook her head then forced it down and looked up. Po kneeled next to her on her left side while Shifu kneeled on the right. She smiled weakly at them then rubbed her head. "Does she always randomly collapse?" Huangjin asked in a bored tone. Tigress growled then glared up at her before getting up. She rubbed her head and Po took Hu. Hu whimpered and reached out for Tigress but she rubbed Hu's head before looking Huangjin over. They walked towards each other then circled one another slowly. Their eyes never left one another and Tigress felt herself drift off again.

* * *

_**Two small tigress circled one another before one was lifted up. Yin's mama chuckled before lifting her up. "I swear Shili! They're the weirdest set of twin's I've ever seen. Yin Yinghua and Huangjin!"**_

* * *

Tigress blinked then shook her head. Twins? Too much at once. She grabbed her head then turned away and groaned silently. Huangjin scoffed then chuckled before continuing, "Anyway I just wanted to talk to you guys. I'm here in peace." They growled and Tigress turned.

"Who are you exactly?" Huangjin looked at her in the eye before pausing and whistling lowly.

"Ma!" The lepords grew tense as the ground rumbled and the Furious Five dipped into their fighting stances. Shifu looked at Tigress in concern but moved into his fighting stance. They looked around and Tigress frowned in thought. She looked down and frowned as her shadow began to grow. She looked up then jumped back as a huge tiger landed in her spot previous. Tigress gaped then schooled her face into indifference. The tiger snarled then looked about before looking to Huangjin.

"What do you need Huangjin?" They were shocked when a feminine voice came out of the tiger. Huangjin looked to Tigress and nodded to her. The tigress turned slowly then looked Tigress over before her eyes widened.

"Yin?" Tigress barely had time to react before the tigress pounced claws out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait some shit went down and I'll have some chapters posted soon. Review cause it helps me write and wow! This chapter was a doozy! You can probably already tell who Tigress is! Well tune in next chapter as more drama comes! Remember to review! Oh and don't rag if you think I kind of dumped a lot on Tigress right now.**

**P.S. I'm not really using the TV show as a reference but I loved the Ladies in the Shade so I wanted to add them here. I don't really follow the show once again.**

**P.P.S. Sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing. I guess I'll say it like this, if it's Tigress we're talking about Master Tigress. If it's tigress we're talking about a new female tiger. Chapter 5 will be up soooon!**


	5. Ties of a Family

Tigress grew tense in an instant waiting for a fight but the tigress swept her into a bone crushing hug and squealed in happiness. "My little Yin! You're back! You're back! Yu mu shi! Come out! It's YIN!" Tigress tried to get away but the tigress' arms were like two iron bands. The older lioness, Tigress realized now that she really wasn't that old, jumped out from some bushes and chuckled.

"Lady Daoren? I think you're suffocating her." Daoren blinked then released Tigress, who took in several beep breathes. Daoren flushed then hugged her gently and sighed weakly.

"Yu. It's really her." Tigress awkwardly patted her back and looked to her friends for help but Mantis and Monkey were laughing while Crane and Viper were hiding giggles. Shifu was frowning and Po was moving over with Hu. Daoren took her face in her paws and looked her in the eyes. They looked at one another for a long time then Daoren kissed Tigress' forehead. Tigress blushed then moved back as Daoren took a moment to collect herself. Daoren cleared her throat then turned and looked down at Song. "Hello Song." Song nodded to her and they began to walk away and talk.

Yu walked over then grinned and nodded to her. "It's nice to see you're healthy and well."

"Thank you." Tigress said stiffly. Po moved over and smiled weakly at the lioness before looking to Tigress.

"You okay?" Po asked. Tigress cracked her back then nodded and they edged over to the Furious Five.

"Master Shifu?" Shifu grunted and she bowed before looking at him seriously. "I say we make a run for it." Monkey and Mantis laughed louder while Crane and Viper finally collapsed into a fit of laughter. Tigress gave them an icy glare then looked to Shifu, pleading. "Please?" Shifu looked at her tiredly before shaking his head.

"We need to head down this path anyway. Tigress, haven't you ever wondered why they gave you up?" The other's shut up and they looked to Tigress. Tigress stared at him blank faced then looked away. Shifu began to worry but she hunched into herself and nodded.

"I guess." Po gently touched her shoulder and she looked at him tiredly. He gave ehr a reassuring smile then handed her Hu, who was sniffling. Tigress looked tot eh troupe leaders then looked at her friends blankly. "I'm going for a small walk to calm down Hu. I'll be back in a few minutes." They nodded and she walked off.

* * *

Tigress sat at the lake looking into the water. Her reflection showed a tired tigress. She groaned then rubbed her face before looking to Hu. Hu was chewing on a blanket Tigress had brought along and looked up when she sensed she was being watched. Hu shot her a smile and held out her paws. Tigress scooped her up then laid down and closed her eyes. She let her mind drift before snapping to attention when she heard a twig snap. "Yin?" She opened her eyes then looked up into the amber eye of an orange tiger. She sat up and they looked at each other.

The tiger was big but not overly big like her mother, he wore black pants, a black vest with a red blade pattern on it and his left eye was covered by an eyepatch. He was grinning and looked back. "Daopian! It's Yin!" Another tiger walked out of the forest and grinned. He was exactly identical to the first tiger but his fur was white as snow. Daopian grinned then pulled her into a hug before grinning at his brother.

"Thank heaven you found her Jianrui!" Jianrui pulled her from Daopian and grinned.

"So tense baby sister! Never given a hug as a child?" Jianrui and Daopian both chuckled then paused when she didn't join in. They looked at her until she looked away then looked to one another.

"Oh dear." Daopian mumbled hugging her tighter. Tigress sighed then looked up. Jianrui smiled at her weakly then frowned.

"Yin? How have you been? What are you called now?" Tigress hiked Hu higher then took a seat.

"Take a seat I have a lot to say." Tigress said before beginning her tale.

* * *

Pian and Jian (nicknames they insisted on her calling them), paced and yelled while she watched. Hu giggled as they paused and panted from their rants of rage. Tigress rolled her eyes but felt a bit flattered that her brothers were so angry on her behalf. "Look I'm fine with my life."

"If Baba was still alive he'd kill that Shifu guy!" Pian snarled. Tigress paused then frowned lightly.

"So father is dead?" She asked. They stopped their rant then bowed their heads, nodding solemly.

"He died a few weeks after mama left you at that orphanage." Jian said softly. Tigress nodded then laid Hu down, since she was beginning to nod off. They looked up as Viper slithered into the clearing and both brothers smiled.

"Tigress? Shifu and Lady Daoren want to talk to you." Viper said while eyeing both tigers. Tigress groaned then frowned when her brothers stole Hu from her.

"We'll watch her. Go to mama and baba Shifu." Tigress blushed then rolled her eyes before following Viper back to the camp. By now the sun was almost set and as they walked into camp they found both troupes were setting up together. She walked into a large tent and found her mother reclined on a set of cushions and Shifu in his usual lotus position next to her. As soon as she took a seat her mother sat up and looked her over.

"Yin? Tigress? Which do you prefer?" Daoren asked. Tigress sat up a bit straighter before looking to Shifu.

"Tigress if you please." Tigress said. Daoren nodded before smiling tightly.

"I guess you'll want to know why we left you in that orphanage." Tigress nodded stiffly and her mother grew silent in thought. Tigress felt her anger and hurt rise, she was having a difficult time pushing it down, seeing her mtoher after so long was grating on her nerves. The longer she stayed silent the more she felt hurt and angry. Her body began to tremble lightly in repressed rage and soon she was growling deep in her throat. Daoren looked at her pained before standing. "I didn't want to but I knew the prohecy was concerning you. I'm sorry Yin-."

"Don't call me that! My name is Tigress! T-I-G-R-E-S-S!" Tigress snarled, her anger getting the better of her. Daoren flinched before smiling bitterly and looking down.

"I told him you would resent us."

"Who?"

"Your baba."

"My baba is Master Shifu." She said calmly, managing to rein in her anger. Daoren looked up and smiled tiredly before nodding.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

"You hate me." Tigress glared and stood before she could stop herself.

"What do you expect? You left me to be an orphan! You made me feel unwanted! You left me in a place where I was called monster by the other children! My only saving grace was Master Shifu and even then I was never enough. I was never Tai Lung!" She snarled before she could stop herself again. Shifu and Daoren flinched and looked at her with pain swimming in their eyes. She glared at them both and turned to the opening of the tent.

"Wait...don't go." Daoren said pathetically but Tigress ignored her and left the tent. As she marched out of camp people stared at her.

* * *

Tigress rubbed her face and looked at her wet paws. It had been a while since she had actually cried before. The action was relieving actually. She sniffed then rubbed her face again before closing her eyes. Taking in deep breathes to calm herself she coughed lightly. She sat in front of a lake, her head resting on her knees. She took in a shuddery breath again then sighed softly. "Tigress?" She opened her eyes then looked back to see Po. He looked shocked then jogged over and said, "Oh my...are you crying?" Tigress chuckled bitterly before nodding.

"Not too hardcore now, huh?" She said, a bitter edge in her tone. Po shuffled closer then took a seat next to her. He nervously placed an arm around her shoulder and she paused.

"Sometimes being hardcore isn't about how much you can put yourself through without crying but crying and still be cool doing it." Po said softly. She blinked then chuckled tiredly.

"That makes no sense."

"What I mean is that I think your still hardcore, even if you cry." Tigress nodded then looked up.

"How do you deal with it Po?" Po paused then looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Tigress sighed then closed her eyes.

"How did you deal with the fact that your people are gone?" Po rubbed his chin then smiled lightly.

"Well I know they were kind and caring, it wasn't fair but if they didn't sacrifice themselves to protect those around them then...I would be dead. I'll always honor those who lost their life for me and those who fight for me now."

"If your family appeared out of nowhere what would you do?" Po paused again then chuckled. Tigress frowned at him and he held up a hand before looking at her with mirth in his eyes.

"I wouldn't know." Tigress sighed in exasperation before looking out. Po moved behind her and hugged her from behind, praying she wouldn't kill him. Tigress grew tense then relaxed and sighed tiredly.

"I'm just so..."

"Tired?" Po supplied when she paused. Tigress nodded and Po smiled.

"I guess it's to be expected. So much at once." Tigress nodded then leaned back.

* * *

Tigress walked out of her tent and looked into the rising sun. She watched it for a minute before looking to the side. Song was coming out of her tent looking irritated until she saw Tigress. She grinned then walked over and looked up. "Nice weather don't you think?" Tigress rolled her eyes then walked towards the lake but jumped back when someone ran at her. She moved back father then growled when Huangjin snarled. Huangjin jumped forward and Tigress ducked before spinning around. Huangjin bared her teeth then circled her.

"Terrible brat! Do you know how long mother waited to find you? How much it killed her to leave you there?" Huangjin snarled. Tigress remained silent as Huangjin spoke, choosing to follow the angry woman with her eyes. People began to pour out of there tents, watching in shock as Huangjin tackled Tigress. Tigress rolled then and tried to restrain Huangjin's paws but a good swipe caused her to roll off. She felt her face then growled when it came back bloody. Huangjin meant business.

They continued to circle one another, Song moving forward to help but Tigress yelled, "No! She wants to fight me then fine!" Song looked torn but moved back. Huangjin tackled her again and they rolled, scratching and fighting. Huangjin tried to claw into her face but Tigress kicked her off then jumped to her feet. She crouched then jumped forward. She landed on Huangjin and gripped her vest then rolled back and launched her into the air. She rolled over on her side to her feet then jumped up and grabbed her before tossing her to the ground.

Huangjin let out a pained yelp then grabbed a forgotten parasol and cracked Tigress over the head with it when she landed on her. Tigress winced in pain then blinked.

_**"Why? Why must we leave her there?" Yin's mama sobbed. Yin looked to her brothers and grabbed one of their hands. The one she grabbed looked at her and smiled tightly. **_

_**"Remember mama loves you. Baba I don't know about but mama will always love you."**_

Pain brought Tigress back to her senses as Huangjin took her head and slammed it into the ground. She managed to stand then tossed Huangjin off her back before rubbing her face. She tackled the enraged woman and pulled her paw back, claws out, before roaring, "Attack me again and I will tear your throat out and use it as a jump rope!" The Furious Five stared at her in horror while Shifu yelled, "Tigress!" Tigress shot him a dirty look and Huangjin took that moment to dig her claws into Tigress' shoulder. Tigress snarled in rage and bit into Huangjin's head.

Huangjin let out a cry of pain and Tigress was soon tugged off. Tigress growled and released Huangjin before looking back to Pian. "Calm down baby sister. No need to kill her." Tigress pulled away and glared down at Huangjin.

"You're lucky Pian stopped me." She said quietly, turning and wincing as Pian prodded her shoulder before looking at the crowd.

"Okay. No need to stay here. Go on, clear out." Jian yelled.

* * *

Tigress pulled her vest on and thanked her brother softly before bouncing the upset Hu. Hu sniffled then cuddled into her, nuzzling her neck as soon as she was close enough. Tigress gently stroked Hu's head and yawned before looking to Pian and Jian. "Thank you both." They nodded and all of them took a seat. With a small sigh, Tigress closed her eyes and said softly, "She really loves me doesn't she?" They looked confused for a second before smiling tiredly.

"She really does." Tigress sighed in defeat and slowly got up before kissing Hu's head. She gave Hu to Jian hten turned away.

"Okay." She smiled back at them weakly before leaving the tent. She looked around then took in a deep breath before walking to then into her mother's tent. Her mother looked up and smiled tightly before sitting upright. Huangjin glared at her from a corner but her mother's glare caused her to stop her anger filled growl.

"Yes Yi-Tigress?" Her mother said softly. Tigress smiled tightly then walked over and took a seat.

"I know you love me and I am willing to try to be your daughter. I don't hate you or resent you." Her mother and sister gaped at her then her mother's eyes filled with tears before she jumped up and tackled her in a hug.

"THANK YOU!" She squealed. Tigress chuckled nervously then looked at her irritated sister.

"Is she alwats like this?" Her sister shrugged then looked out of the tent. Yu walked in and smiled cheerfully before pulling her mother off her.

"Now, now Daoren you don't want to kill the dear." Her mother flushed red then scratched the back of her head before helping her up. Tigress cracked her back into place then smiled weakly at Yu in thanks before moving back.

"If you'll excuse me, I have another person to talk to." Her mother nodded and Tigress left before her mother could hug her again.

* * *

Shifu balanced on his staff but wobbled for a second. The other master frowned and looked back to see Tigress walking over. Po took Hu when she offered her, since she now had her again, then she called out, "Master Shifu?" He opened his eyes then jumped off his staff and looked at her with hooded eyes.

"Yes Master Tigress?" She bowed then gave the others a look and they left. Shifu watched her sit in the lotus position and close her eyes. "Is their something you need?" He said tiredly. She opened her eyes then got up and walked over.

"I wanted to appologize for yesterday." He looked ready to cut her off but she kneeled and hugged him tightly. He pause in shock then hugged her tentatively back. "I also was serious about what I meant when I called you baba. I consider you my baba far more than my kung fu teacher." His arms tightened and she smiled weakly before moving back and standing. Shifu wiped a few stray tears from his eyes before smiling at her.

"You are much too good for your old baba." She grinned then bowed to him.

"Even so you still can teach me a thing or two." He laughed then walked over and hugged her lightly before turning to some bushes.

"You all can come out now." He called. Tigress flushed in embarassment as Po, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey tumbled out of the bushes. Monkey and Matis cried lightly while Viper and Crane sniffled. Po brawled like a child and Hu was giggling. Tigress sniffed in irritation before walking over and snatching Hu away from Po.

"Their all crazy. Aren't they Hu?" Hu squealed as Tigress cooed to her and they all laughed.


End file.
